Un misterioso sueño
by Vanu-Chan
Summary: U.A Kagome esta pasando por momentos difíciles, la soledad y la oscuridad la quien envolver, pero unos ojos dorados la rescatan, aterrizandola en la realidad. Una realidad que no quisiera vivir.


Bueno reportandome aquí después de hace mucho tiempo, este fic esta basado en un Universo Alterno, un poco de angustia, dolor y amor.

La nostalgia de un corazón anhelando hasta en sus sueños estar con el ser amado.

Es un Inuyasha x Kagome.

Este fic lo hice pensando en un chico, que quiero demasiado, y me gustaría dedicárselo, su nombre es Meik. Sin mas demoras:

**Disclamier: **Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko… Historia hecha sin amino de lucro.

* * *

El misterio del sueño

Corría como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no sabía de qué huía tampoco, pero estaba consciente que es peligroso, todo a mí alrededor es color negro, no logro distinguir ni siquiera el camino por el cual voy, solo sé que debo correr y no detenerme. Siento un gran vacío en mi estomago, abro mis ojos y bajo mis pies había un acantilado, mis manos estaban sujetadas fuertemente a una rama y yo ya me sentía desfaceller, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y lo que más me aterraba era, ¿quién soy yo? No lo graba recordar nada acerca de mí. Las lagrimas no tardaron en recorrer mis mejillas, puede que no supiera quién soy, pero tampoco quería morir sin saberlo, de repente unas manos me sujetaron y sentí miedo, pues podía ser aquella cosa que me estaba persiguiendo anteriormente, pero todo cambio súbitamente, cuando aquella persona me abrazo, choque contra su pecho y entonces sentí una calidez recorrer todo mi cuerpo, transmitiéndome una paz que anhelaba desde que llegue a ese lugar. Mi llanto se detuvo y una gran sonrisa sustituyo la tristeza que corroía mi alma.

Levante mi rostro para saber quién era mi salvador de tanta soledad, y logre distinguir unos profundos ojos dorados que me veían con un profundo amor.

-Te estaba esperando, tonta!- me dio un beso en la mejilla y tomo mi mano con delicadeza, para avanzar, no me quede atrás y seguí su paso a un ritmo lento, como si estuviésemos disfrutando de la compañía del otro, era una paz que no creía posible, pero que hay estaba. De repente todos mis miedos desaparecieron.

Continuamos caminando hasta que frente a nosotros apareció una enorme casa, de un estilo antiguo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa, solté su mano, para reconocer el lugar, estaba segura que ya lo había visto con anterioridad, el hermoso jardín lleno de flores de diversos colores, y mas allá un bosque, donde podía escuchar el sonido del agua recorrer. Mas en el fondo, escuche las risas de niños, eran contagiosas, porque de un momento a otro sonreí con más naturalidad y quise saber más sobre este esplendoroso lugar.

Antes de entrar a la casa, el jalo de mi mano y nos pusimos a correr, no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos pero sentía que podía confiar en él, que en el algún lugar ya lo había conocido.

Llegamos a un pequeño lago donde dos niños estaban jugando, salpicándose agua, ya reparando en la presencia de nosotros dos, corrieron y nos abrazaron, el solo les decía que todo cambiaria, que las cosas estarían mejor. Creí en sus dulces palabras, y me dije: todo será bien.

De repente me sentí totalmente empapada, por lo que descubrí que esos tres se habían confabulado en mi contra. Me relaje, y me volví a sentir una pequeña niña, les seguí el juego y durante toda esa tarde seguimos jugando. Estando ya en el crepúsculo, entramos a la casa, pero mis dudas empezaron a aflorar ¿quién soy?

-Disculpa- llame con calma al muchacho, este volteo y puso su atención en mi, lográndome intimidar y haciendo que un gran sonrojo se apoderara de mis mejillas.

-dime, Kagome- al escuchar ese nombre salir de sus labios un cosquilleo conquisto mi estomago y muchas imágenes vinieron a mí. Eran pequeños cortos de algunas experiencias vividas con…. El.

-Inuyasha- el sonrió al saber que supe quien es, pero luego una sombra negra atravesó sus hermosos ojos dorados, lo que indicaba que esta triste y ¿angustiado?

Trate de sonreír, para animarlo, pero no lo logre, simplemente me dirigí a la cocina, mis estomagó estaba rugiendo, además quería saber si aun me acordaba de al menos como hacer unos huevos revueltos. En cuestión de minutos ya tenía todos los ingredientes para hacer una deliciosa cena, mi cuestión era ¿Cómo? Inuyasha entro a la cocina resolviendo mis dudas, pues a penas vio los ingredientes, comenzó con el labor de hacer comida, yo lo observaba atentamente, me traía curiosidad y nostalgia lo que hacía. Sin darme cuenta un poco de salsa fue untada en mi nariz, a lo cual no me quede quieta y lance a su cabellos queso rallado, la cara de él estaba para fotografía, pues en su expresión vi el enojo y al tiempo la diversión y la sorpresa combinados. Prolongamos el juego de comida que teníamos por un buen tiempo, lleno de risas, hasta que sin querer tropecé y caí encima de él. El se reía de mí y yo me ruborizaba de mi ocasional torpeza.

Observe mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que todo estaba hecho un caos, sería complicado limpiar todo el desorden pero valió la pena. Busque la manera de pararme sin llegar a lastimarlo y lo conseguí, le tendí mi mano, la cual enseguida fue tomada por el, provocando un cosquilleo en ella, ¿Qué era el de mi?

Terminamos de recoger todo el desorden y servimos la comida, una deliciosa lasaña, llamamos a los niños y ellos enseguida aparecieron con tenedor y cuchillo en mano. Todos hablábamos de cosas triviales como mascotas, el tiempo, pequeñas experiencias, las diferentes clases de flores que habían en la casa, y me mencionaron el pueblo que no se encontraba a más de 10 minutos de la casa.

-Te quedaras con nosotros, Kagome?-de un momento a otro el menor me pregunto.

-no lo sé aun, tal vez hasta cuando recupere mi memoria, pero los visitare a menudo en caso de irme- de lo que estaba segura, era que no me quiera ir de ese lugar nunca.

La cena se término y los niños fueron a acostarse, Inuyasha me sugirió que viéramos una película, ya que aun era muy temprano.

No sé cómo se llamaba la película, pero la trama estaba interesante, una muchacha había tenido un accidente por lo cual cayó en coma, su alma aun no encontraba la paz, y creía seguir viva, el departamento de ella es desocupado, hasta que un muchacho lo rento y de ahí tienen unas experiencias porque él es el único que la puede ver.

Sin darme cuenta estaba apoyada mi cabeza en su hombro, y me sentía tan cómoda, el tomo mi mano y gire a verlo, el me sonrió y lentamente nuestros rostros se iban acercando, hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron eran un beso casto, cargado de sinceridad y ternura, nos separamos lentamente pues aun sentía su respiración sobre mí, y yo aun no abría mis ojos.

-te amo- pronuncio, no fue algo que medite mucho, solo fueron palabras que salieron desde lo más oculto de mi corazón ¿hace cuanto nos las decía?

Abrí mis ojos sin demora y lo vi sonriendo, pero al mismo tiempo dudando, vi un ápice de culpabilidad en sus orbes.

-ere feliz, aquí, conmigo?- pregunto de repente. Hice un leve asentimiento con mi cabeza, en señal de afirmación, la verdad es que junto a él, me sentía tan libre y feliz, a pesar de no saber mucho de él.- entonces, quédate conmigo! Por favor! No te aseguro nada, pero no te vayas de mi lado- sus palabras calaron hasta lo más profundo de mis ser, haciendo que varios recuerdos vinieran a mí, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Comencé a llorar y me levante, el trato de cogerme, pero yo lo esquive, Salí corriendo del lugar, y nuevamente sentía aquella presencia perturbante, que me perseguía en un principio.

-Kagome! Kagome!- escuche sus llamados, pero lo único que quiera hacer era huir.

Sin darme cuanta estaba enfrente del barranco en el que anteriormente mi vida casi acaba, voltee hacia atrás, no deseaba morir, pero tampoco quería que la soledad y oscuridad envolvieran mi vida, así que sin pensarlo dos veces.

Desperté agitada, solo había sido un misterioso sueños, donde tu nuevamente aparecías, con esa sonrisa y hermosos ojos que me hipnotizaban, ya había pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que te había visto en la realidad, y déjame decirte que a pesar de eso aun no te olvido, pues te alejaste tan de repente, que dejaste un vacío existencial en mi corazón.

Feliz me siento pues tu estas con la persona que amas, ya esperando tu primer hijo. Al principio quise maldecirte, por lo que hacías, pero comprendí que la alegría alberga tu vida, cada día. A veces paso frente a tu casa, para saludarte, recordar los viejos momentos, pero me contengo y no lo hago, no deseo incomodarte… Pero sabes a pesar de todo eso, y de que estés casado, aun Te amo Inuyasha, estés donde estés.

* * *

Que tal les parecio?

Espero que les haya gustado

Besos!

Gracias por leer


End file.
